james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avatar Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Mistake :Look,I'm not a expert, but shouldn't AVTR program(liked it is spelled in the Pandora topic) be AVATAR? I didn't know for sure, so I didn't changed it. BTW, nice job! --Darth Stefan (Talk) 20:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) THis is sombodet else- I'm afraid your article exactly matches the one found on Wikipedia.com- this is called plagiarizing. Plagiarizing is a very serious crime- I'm come to warn you- you could be in trouble! Go on the rest of the wikia and you will find out what it's about so stop criticising! ::You are refering to the AVTR program which is the name given to the whole program that Jake is involved in... --IWantheUltimateChange 15:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I might recommend protecting your main page here. Upon first reading under the Featured Article section, the word Penis is stuck in there where it clearly shouldnt be. Someone also changed colony to colon. Fixed.--Zervonn 09:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should semi-protect all the pages, so only signed-in users can edit them. This is the most amount of vandalism I have seen in any wiki; and it's done by unregistered contributers (sorry if I got the last two words spelled wrong). Most of the vandalism is disgusting, to say the least. Draginfli 19:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no way to semi.protect all the articles at the same time, and we can't take the right of unregistered contributors to help the wiki. We can only semi-protect, when there's constant vandalism in the article. We have some semi-protected articles. And there are wikis where there's much more vandalism, and the admins keep the wiki clean. There are no vandalized pages at the moment, all have been cleaned by admins. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. :) Draginfli 19:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Not only the admins remove vandalism. ;) Faern. 19:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks Faern, you are one hard working normal account guy. Believe it or not, alot of helpful edits come from Unregistered users, alot of spelling mistakes and broken links and the like are fixed by the random Anons that read the site. That being said there are vandels, but there are registered vandels too. either way, its under control, not only by the admins, but the other users here as well, although admins get the last laugh when we hit the "BAN" button [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 19:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I knew that admins weren't the only ones who corrected vandalism. ;) JayBO, your last statement made me laugh; not only do admins get the last laugh! By the way, I hope you have fun with your new "Wiki powers." XD Draginfli 19:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Admins and very dedicated users, like you ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do support the idea of full protection on the front page though. It's the Admins who make it, and ultimately it's thier wiki to run, so they should decide on its public face. Props to people like Faern though. ;) --It was a long and dark december, when the banks became cathedrals, and a FOX became God. 20:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Full protection should always be the last solution to consider as this is a wiki created by the community for the community. Semi protecting it might be reasonable though. This way people can still modify the news and add interwiki links to other languages. There will still be some vandals, but usually there is someone around to notice it within a few minutes. Faern. 21:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Not that its vandalism or anything, but is it just me or has the skin system screwed itself up? I can't get the background image of Jake and Neytiri running on the root anywhere on the wiki except for the main page. Otherwise, it's a white background and nothing is where it should be. Is this right? Did the code of the wiki change all the sudden? The editing box buttons changed, too, and the refresh icons, like the one on top of blog posts box and on blogs themselves. Denizine 17:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The buttons changed, yes. I have the same problems sometimes too, with the skins. I think it's just sometimes the computer glitches. If you talk to JayBO about getting a custom skin, I don't think there'll be those problems if you're signed in. It only happens to me when I'm signed out, but I'm useing a different skin. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :If you have issues with the page layout this is most probably because your browser failed to load one of the CSS files. Hit Strg+F5 or Shift+F5 (depends on the browser) to fully reload the page including all files that were cached by your browser. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) it is a scary film it gave me nausea, deaseness , and head ache, I think there should be a warning for people with high blood pressure ..so they are prepared to digest your glory! :A guy died, you got nausea. Don't complain :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That dude had 1 foot in the grave already, a flipping bird could have hit his car while driving and pushed him over the edge [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 21:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Avatar definitely didn't kill the guy, but if you have nausea for looking Avatar... --[[User:BattleAngel|'BattleAngel']] ~ Talk 21:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think its called watching Avatar in 3D, some people can have some side affects from viewing. I think you're just a wimp :P nah kidding. but anyway does anyone know if you can buy a cd of the soundtrack? : Of course you can. Don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~, Tsmukan. ;) Faern. 15:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah sorry Faern Tsmukan 13:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Adds on the front page ? Why is there adds on the front page, a bit cheap right? --[[User:Calles|'Calle's]] 01:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Wikia is not free because they want to be friends with us. They have to pay for traffic and server hardware. If that bugs you, don't use wikia or get Adblock Plus Faern. 02:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) UMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! when i went to this Wiki whole main page was edited into saying Movie sucked, adn we are a bunch of N*****er faggots...??? only showed when i was offline someone fix..... : That's called vandalism. ;) Faern. 02:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ... lol Faern i know that. just thought id tell this page since so someone can fix it. Mithdraz 02:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) lol my name is purple Its called Ad Muncher :D or AD Block Plus -Avatar- 08:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) dont be patronising Faern :P Tsmukan 13:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Logo I thinks our Wiki logo looks good only on black background, like in the welcome template... I'm sorry about my English, anyway :D user:Bart-W Featured Article Has anyone else thought about removing Earth as the featured article on the main page? It was interesting at first, but it is certainly not the best article on the wiki and is getting kind of outdated. I think that we should probably consider another article for the job, not necessarily a mainstream one, but definitely one of good quality (eg. well written, has pictures). Does anyone have any ideas or comments? - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 09:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Its changed every month, and people nominate articles for featured status. Next up is Neytiri JayBO Talk IRC Videos 14:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Thanks for letting me know. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 22:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I nominate the Tree of Souls article for a featured status next, once we've gone through all the previous nominees. - Lepras ::::You can vote here for the next featured article. -- 12:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured Image Is it just me or has that featured image been up there for quite a while? --IWantheUltimateChange 08:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've changed it. -- 20:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) hey matias do you just change your sig. when you get bored? Tsmukan 13:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Tsmukan, if you go to User:Tsmukan/Sig you can change it there without worrying about coding. As long as you save what you did, your signature changes. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) haha thanks alot Tsmukan 21:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC)\ And how often is this pic supposed to change? Weekly? Monthly? I'd take on the changing of it, provided the rules/criteria and permission. Denizine (Blog | Talk) 23:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) New Material Does anybody think we should add something new on. Such as a "Featured Video" add-on that I've seen on other wiki's or anything like that. Should we add something new, or is the page crowded enough already?[TECTONIUM] 02:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :If we're going to do that, I think we should have a Featured Quote. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea since there are a number of wiki's (Dragonball for example) which have a different quote day by day.I know EVERYTHING. 03:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::To make a quote day and day will be very hard, someone will have to edit it daily... And imo, the main page is full atm, but I don't know, if there's a way to change it... We'll see. And Inonothing, to leave spaces in talk pages, just use :'' the number of spaces you want to move ;). -- 03:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, Bossman, true. The main page looks good as it is, but just fyi, another wiki I go to has a quote of the week, and not daily, but I don't go to every wiki. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 03:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) We don't need to copy everything from everyone. The current main page would do better with less content, not more. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 08:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Faern, the current page is quite stuffed. How about removing that box office template? That number won't be growing that much anymore. --LuckyMan 09:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree, since it's finished at the Box Office.I know EVERYTHING. 10:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :We could change the box office spot fot the quotew of the week. -- 12:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) That could work.I know EVERYTHING. 13:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I decided to try something and rearranged the various parts of the main page. It is not a fixed width design anymore and does no longer contain any tables. This way the page will scale to the window size of the user. All clickable icon images are automatically wrapped to a new row if there is not enough space, instead of a fixed number of images per row. I think, that by not making the whole page a two column design, it looks much less cluttered. I kept the most important parts at the top and moved the Latest Blog Posts box further down the page. Here is the result: User:Faern./Mainpage test If you really want to add a quote of the day/week/whatever, it could be put above the Featured Article if it's always a one-liner, or below the Featured Image or Featured Article depending on the length of the text in the Featured Article section and the length of the quote. What do you think? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I like everything else, but the single-column thing with the characters on top and bottom. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 16:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Internet Explorer currently doesn't render the images correctly. Use a Mozilla based browser instead or wait until I got it fixed. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Mozilla is better than IE anyway.[TECTONIUM] 18:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I like the current page better than Faerns. Faerns looks a little squished and not ''complex like our current one is. [TECTONIUM] 18:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks to the many implementation bugs of Internet Explorer and limitations of the wiki software, it's not possible to do what I originally attempted to achieve, in all browsers. So I went back to the fixed width page layout. I now limited the width of the test page to the current width of the main page. So please ignore the unused space on the right of the page, this won't happen on the main page due to special formatting options. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it looks much better now. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks very nice, I like it JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 19:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks great. I like putting the blog down at the bottem. [TECTONIUM] 14:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Quote of the Day I don't know how you guys have organized the Quote of Day section or how its updated or whatever. What I have a slight problem with is that profanity is proudly displayed on our Main Page. "Oh shit" by Grace Augustine is one of my favorite quotes from the movie but I really don't think we should display it so openly. I recognize Avatar as an adult movie and I don't expect kids to wander across the internet looking at unfamiliar wiki's but I was recently scolded for openly saying the word "stupid" by one of our Admins, in a Changes to the Article report, saying "and we are trying to be a rather friendly wiki." and then proceeding to undoing my quite necessary change. I'm positive that swear words will be picked up by the general public a load easier if they were on the home page than if some other user was mashing F5 on their "My Home" to look for recent changes. Are we going to censor the quote of the day at all?[TECTONIUM] 19:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto with Tecto. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally I don't support that kind of cencorship. Even if we'd take it away from the main page it could just as easily be found at Grace's article. "If it's part of the movie, it's part of the wiki", at least that's what I think of. And probably any average visitor who comes here has seen the movie and heard the quote being said out loud so he can expect that. There are way worse things that can be found more easily on the Internet than few swear words =). And that "stupid" thing you said (in which I don't see any relation to this matter), wasn't it Skxwang who you had that conversation with? If so, she isn't one of the admins. --LuckyMan 19:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with LuckyMan. That would be false shame. Each quote is displayed for only 24h anyway. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops! I thought Skxwang was an admin too. Duh. [TECTONIUM] 18:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The relation is that I got yelled at for a tiny bit of profanity that could only be veiwed in the least possible way, and yet we have "shit" on the homepage. I understand. Its cool. [TECTONIUM] 18:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC)